Workpiece supporting devices including pipe jacks or screw jacks used to support a length of pipe or similar workpiece as it is worked upon are known. While these devices heretofore fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the need remains for a workpiece support device of an improved construction that is portable, easily operated and is capable of rotatably supporting workpieces of various diameters.